List of Spooks episodes
Overview TBA Season 1 2000-2001 Death ( pilot): Paranoid loser, Aaron Patterson dies after being thrown into an abandoned grave. He meets the grim Reaper and learns that he has became his new apprentice. The two find themselves fighting a demon who has possessed an old kitchen. TV-MA ( TV-14-DLSV on Nick @ Night version) Blood: While on earth, Aaron meets a group of teenage vampire wannabes. Thinking that they're no threat at all Grim and Aaron ignore them, but when people all over the town are found drained of blood, the two must prove that the teens are vampires. TV-MA-V Knock,knock:TBA The tape: A man finds an old tape and ends up dying. So the two investigate. Once after they investigate the tape nothing happeneds. The two find the tape missing one day and instead find a killing robot that keeps trying to kill them and other people. TV-MA The acting job: Aaron gets into an acting job as a muderer. But things go haywire when a real murderer exscapes a mental hospital. The police mistake him as the real murderer. Meanwhile, Grim gets himself a parking ticket so he tries to swindle the cops. TV-MA Black Forest: During a mix up in camp, Aaron drives Grim's great grandson,Kevin into the haunted forest where no one has ever came out. Things go for the worse when the two accidentally split up. Kevin with only a stick as a weapon must kill off the evil creatures of the forest that gets in his way. TV-MA-LV The mountain: Grim and Aaron must climb the mountain of several trials to get an angel to help them on their missions. Grim keeps ruining their chances to get to the top of the mountain. While Aaron decideds to talk to the mountains guardians. Grim tries to find a way to cheat. TV-MA-L Succubus: after Aaron's new girlfriend dumps him, a Grim takes him to a night club to chear him up. Aaron then meets a woman named Lilith who tries to kill him. Every time Grim accuses lilith as being evil, Aaron never believes him. Rating:TV-MA-SV Revenge: Grim shows Aaron the beauty of taking revenge on enemys. He then takes him to one of Aaron's high school enemies. After Aaron kills his foe he begins to regret it once he found out he had a family. Aaron steals the "Book of Death" to revive the poor man's soul. TV-MA Puppets: A cursed puppet makes it's way into the Reaper residents and forces Kevin to avenge his death, using a human sacrifice. Kevin must find someone with "pure blood to sacrifice" so he decides to find someone at school to kill. After finding out, Grim and Aaron try to find the ritual and stop it. TV- MA-V Season 2 2003-2004 family : Aaron believes that Grim should get some time to spend with his family. Grim who hates his family disagrees. After annoying him several more times, Grim finally says yes. While spending time with his family, Grim finds out that his family is actually amazing. Meanwhile, Aaron and Michael find themselves in a whole lot of trouble after an invisible spirit tries to kill both of them. TV-MA-LSV Say cheese: Its picture day for Kevin and everything is just fine. Until he spills a cup of chocolate milk on his brand new suit. Kevin asks tries to literally take his suit to the emergency room. After failing, he asks Aaron to help do something. Aaron fixes the stain by rubbing ectoplasm on it, but the shirt becomes alive. TV-MA Love (part 1):TBA hate ( part 2): TBA Merry deathmas: Aaron must save Santa from a bunch of Jehovah's witnesses. TV-MA-S Jack frost: Jack Frost's new breath mints give Aaron ice powers. At first he thinks it is a blessing, but soon.... Rating: TV-MA The Radio : Aaron finds a broken trucker radio and starts hearing haunting voices in it. Rating: TV- MA-L The statue: a creepy statue starts appearing in different places in the town. Rating: TV-MA-V Reality competition: Aaron and Micahael go in a reality show in which 7 people must sleep in a haunted house for 1 day. TV-MA-LSV mommy Russia: TBA TBA season 3 2005-2006 # college party: colleg students have a party in a haunted dorm and in the party is Aaron and his rich brother. Rating: TV-MA-LV # Horror house: Aaron and michael must survive in the horror house. A house made up of deadly rooms. Meanwhile Grim has a relaxing day at the beach of souls. Rating: TV- MA-V # Family appropriate episode: banned # mental institution: the gang explore a haunted mental institution for vacation with family. TV-MA-V # Beach: on another vacation the gang are lost on a haunted cruise ship. Rating: TV-MA # mirrors: TBA # school: after getting bullied at school. Kevin asks Aaron to help him stand up for himself. Rating: TV-MA # Fire forever: TBA # trick or die: it's Halloween and an evil spirit is making children into what they are dressed up as. Rating: TV-MA-LV # ectoplasm: a new drug which involves inhaling demons goes out of control over the world. TV-MA-L season 4 2007 # Banshee: Aaron hires a priest, a scientist, and some ghost busters to get rid of a banshee who is really just an ugly woman.: TV-MA # orphan girl: An orphan girl is adopted by the Reapers everyone loves her even Grim . Although, Marilyn plans to kill her.: Rating: TV-MA-V # @#$%ed up: Grim starts to get depressed that he had never lost his virginity, so Michael and Aaron try to help.: TV-MA-LS # strings: Michael must save Grim and Aaron from a spirit known as the puppeteer # tooth fairy: # Witchcraft vs. Wicca: # magic: # Science: # talking food: Radiation gives the world's vegetables life # the walkers: Grim learns about kevin killing people in his sleep.: TV-MA-LV Season 5 2008 #Blood with envy: #The dark side of the Internet: Kevin and his friends find out the dark side of the internet.: Rated: TV-MA-S #Steven: Marilyn meets a goth kid named steven and the two fall in love. This is just a begining of a nightmare for kevin and the rest of the school.: Rating: TV-MA-LSV #Cowsquatch: Aaron, Grim, Michael, and Dad try to find a legendary beast that's part man, and part cow.: Rating: TV-MA #Vain: something from dad's past leads him back to his home in Florida.: Rating:TV-MA-SV #Minorities : the KKK start a protest in Deadland.: Rating : TV- MA #Aliens: A group of aliens land on earth. Aaron helps teach them about the planet.: Rating: TV-MA-V #Photoshop: TBA #the ghost gun: TBA #Fido: The family gets a dog, not knowing that it came from the underworld season 6 2009 #lost: once again Aaron and Kevin are lost in the woods. On a full moon.: Rating: TV-MA-V #The shadows: #Limbo unstable: #Creak: #The corn field: #A spooks Christmas : #Abused: #Claws: #Puberty: #Pop rocks: season 7 2010 # # # # # # # # # # season 8 2011 # # # # # # # # # # season 9 2012 # # # # # # # # # # season 10 2013-2014 # # # # # # # # #the creeps: # celebrity massacre (episode 100): to celebrate thier 100th mission Grim and Aaron go to a Hollywood celebrity party. Things seem good at first untill a demon possess one of the celebrities. So the 2 try to find out who got possessed season 11 2015 # pidgen head: Kevin hears a ledgend of a bird man who kills for bread. So he tries to get some help. Even if it means help from his sister. TV-MA # Ghost train: TBA # The Spooks Halloween anthology